Green Mud
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - They say that Dead Sea Mud is good for the skin, but not when you forget you have company coming over.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, coffee with George would be nice.  
  
**Author's Note:** Ok, so I decided that a hiatus was a useless exercise because writing these is far too good of a stress buster and with my job I need that, so I'll just keep writing these as long as I have inspiration (which comes in the strangest ways I tell you).

* * *

Somehow Sara knew it was a bad idea the second she took the lid off the tube, but her friend Janessa had insisted that it would moisturize and pull all of the impurities from her skin without having to pay the price a day spa would charge. So here she was standing in the middle of her bathroom slathering Dead Sea Mud all over her body. Once she'd covered herself in the green gook, she slicked some into her hair as well since she recalled Janessa saying that it would leave it feeling thick and glossy. What she had failed to mention was that she'd have to stand there and not touch anything for fifteen or twenty minutes until the stuff dried, and quite frankly Sara was just not that patient.  
  
Ten minutes into the torture of waiting, she felt the mud begin to dry, pulling at her skin and turning a lighter shade of green. She was toying with the idea of just stepping into the shower and rinsing off when she heard someone knocking at her door.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she cursed under her breath as she realized that she had told Nick he could come over and sift through her forensics journals for some background information on advances in fiber analysis. She grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of her bathroom door and pulled it on, securing the tie around her waist as she moved towards the front door, glancing through the peephole to make sure it was Nick before she opened the door.  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up as he took in her appearance. "Holy crap, what happened to you?"  
  
She attempted a glare, but the mud was completely dry on her face now and her skin was too tight to cooperate. "Just come in and shut up." Her words sounded garbled since she couldn't open her mouth very far.  
  
Nick couldn't help but laugh. "You forgot I was coming over, didn't you?" Amusement danced in his eyes as they roamed over Sara's mud and robe covered body.  
  
"Did you guess that all on your own?" It was hard to sound stern when she was mumbling through stiff lips.  
  
Nick pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll just make myself at home?" He tried to stifle another laugh.  
  
Sara just turned and headed back down the hall to the bathroom where she shut the door and dropped the robe in her hamper before turning the shower on and stepping under the spray. A few minutes later, satisfied that she had removed all traces of the mud from her skin, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later clad in a tank top and pajama pants toweling her wet hair.  
  
Nick glanced up and smiled. "You clean up pretty good. I have to say that green isn't really your color."  
  
She shot him a smirk. "Very funny. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have answered the door."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "So do you cover yourself in goop often?" He was having a difficult time keeping his thoughts from what her skin looked like covered in mud, especially as her shirt rode up and exposed a bit of her midriff. It had been evident to him earlier by the way the robe was clinging to her body that she'd covered just about every bare inch of her skin with it.  
  
For some reason, Sara felt a flush of embarrassment. "My friend Janessa gave me this stuff and said it was good for your skin. I wouldn't have done it at all if I had remembered you were coming over." She plopped down on the couch next to him and gestured towards the forensic journals covering the coffee table. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
He took the hint and decided to drop the subject for the time being. "Yeah, I've got some possibilities here." He gestured towards her full bookcase. "But you subscribe to quite a few more journals than I do."  
  
She let her head rest against the back of the couch. "Well you can read to your heart's content."  
  
They sat there for quite a while in companionable silence as Nick continued leafing through the journals. It wasn't until he heard a snorting sound that he glanced over and noticed that Sara had fallen asleep with her head lolling back and her mouth open. He tried to keep from chuckling without much success and when he noticed a tiny bit of green mud still stuck to her earlobe, he couldn't resist reaching over to try and brush it off.  
  
Sara woke with a start at the gentle touch to her ear and she looked at Nick a bit wide eyed.  
  
He smiled. "You had mud on your ear."  
  
She let out a yawn and sat up, reaching for her ear. "Is it still there?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No, I think I got it all."  
  
Sara stretched her arms above her head and noticed Nick glancing at her midriff with unveiled interest as her shirt rode up. She felt immediately self conscious and lowered her arms, wrapping them around herself. "What?"  
  
His eyes snapped to hers and he looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, your belly button."  
  
Sara felt her cheeks flush. "What about my belly button?"  
  
He flashed a sheepish smile. "There's green stuff in it."  
  
She glanced down and pulled the hem of her shirt up and then started to snicker as she looked over at Nick. "I guess I didn't get it all off."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I guess you didn't." Nick couldn't help but wonder where else she had traces of mud left on her body. He forced himself to look at her face and then furrowed his brow as he noticed another smudge of the green substance on her other ear. Without thinking, he reached over and began to brush it off, his fingertips, touching her cheek in the process. He didn't realize how close his face was to Sara's until his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Sara just looked into Nick's eyes, unconsciously licking her lips as neither one of them moved for what felt like close to an eternity. Finally, Sara reached up and touched Nick's hand and that was all it took; he leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, then more insistently. She felt herself being pulled against him as Nick leaned into the back of the couch and deepened the kiss. Sara's arms slid around his neck, her fingers raking through his hair. It wasn't until she felt his hand on the bare skin at the small of her back underneath her tank top that she pulled away breathing heavily.  
  
Nick was breathing just as heavily and as he looked into her eyes, he swallowed hard, feeling flustered. It took him a full minute to form words. "Ok, so I think I've got enough journals to get started with." His heart was racing and he was trying desperately to keep it under control as he loosened his hold on Sara.  
  
She nodded and pulled away from him, trying to get a deep breath. "Yeah, uh, that's great. So if you need any more you can always stop by." She was still trying to process the kiss they had just shared.  
  
Nick stood up and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt and then retrieved the stack of journals he'd been perusing from the coffee table. "I'll return these when I'm done."  
  
Sara stood up, looking at him wide eyed. "No hurry. Keep them as long as you want."  
  
He nodded and swallowed hard, stealing a glanced at her lips, which were a bit swollen from where he'd kissed them. That thought alone threw him for a bit of a loop. "I'll see you tonight then."  
  
Sara looked at him quizzically for a moment and then it dawned on her that they had to work that night. "Oh, yeah, right, work. Yeah, I'll see you then." She followed him as he headed for the door.  
  
Nick turned and smiled at her. "Uh, thanks, for, uh, everything, uh, these. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, uh, no problem." She smiled in return. "Uh, anytime." She felt color infuse her cheeks. "Uh, I've got more journals where those came from."  
  
Nick waved as he descended the steps down to the parking lot, there was a sense of disbelief that hit him as he climbed into his vehicle that he'd actually kissed Sara. A grin spread across his face.  
  
After Sara closed the door, her mouth was slightly agape. She unconsciously reached up and touched her lips, incredulous at the kiss she had shared with Nick. She wandered over to the couch and sat down as a smile made its way across her face and then broke into a grin.  
  
**_The End_**


End file.
